It's In My Eyes
by Not Just An Illusion
Summary: There is something up with Naruto's eyes and for once something good comes out of it! Sasu/Naru Oneshot Lemon Naruto's P.O.V I based this off a manga i read.


I hate my life sometimes. I was orphaned at birth and the whole town I grew up in hated me. But that wasn't the worst of it, see when I reached puberty something strange happened, you know beside the usual.

No when I hit puberty something happened to my eyes, they didn't change colour or appearance but from then on anyone that look in my eyes fell instantly in love in me. Well really it was only guys that fell in love with me, which really sucked because I wasn't gay.

* * *

"Naruto!" A voice shouted behind me breaking me from my thoughts.

I turned to see my best friend Kiba running towards me.

"Hey mans what's up?" Kiba smiled while I tied to glare at him without actually looking at him.

"Go away I'm not talking to you!" I snapped viciously.

"Come on man you can't still be sore about that can you?" He whined.

"You made me look into a bunch of guys eye then made me miss class because you were to lazy to help me out!" I was ranting I know but what do you expect I was almost raped by 5 guys at once and he just stood there laughing!

"Shut up Dobe, you're too loud," An all too memorable monotone droned behind me.

"Get fucked Teme!' I growled death staring my shoes, imagining the Teme's face on them.

The Teme was my oldest enemy Sasuke Uchiha; we've hated each other ever since preschool. He was a jerk back then too.

"Say that to my face." I could just imagine the smirk on his face. Oh how I would give anything to wipe it from his face.

"Come on Naruto," Kiba said probably reading my mind. "Let's go find Shika and Shino."

Kiba had to practically drag me away from Sasuke but we got over to our normal spot, under the big tree near the science building. Of course Shika and Shino were already there, Shika lying on the grass watching the clouds and Shino observing a colony of ants that were building a nest near the tree.

"Well Naruto, I see you got away from those troublesome boys," Shikamaru yawned glancing up.

"Yeah no thanks to you," I muttered lying next to him resting my head on my bag. "You could've at least tried to help me!"

Shika let out a quiet laugh. "But where's the fun in that for me?"

Ignoring his question I closed my eyes and tried to catch up on the Z's I'd missed his morning, but of course just as I get comfortable the fucking bell went. I just knew today was going to be a bad day...

My first two periods were completely shit! Maths and geography! Two hours of complete boredom and unbearable suffering. And I forgot my homework so I have to come back after school and catch up. FML!

"Hey Baka!"

I groaned. Couldn't I catch a break at all today? There was no point in ignoring him; he'd get back at me later. I hated the Akatsuki and the guy I just turned to see.

The Akatsuki members were a really mixed bunch that consisted of Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, His friend Kisame, A really religious guy Hidan, Hidan's friend Kakuzu, a hypo guy named Tobi who always wore a mask, a bipolar guy named Zetsu, Sasori the puppet man so named for his expressionless face, The only girl Konan, The leader known as Pein and the guy who had just called out to me, a girly looking guy called Deidara.

"What do you want?" I sighed. "I really have to get to class."

I really hated not being able to look the person I was talking to in the eye.

"I want you to give me your money now!" Deidara laughed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well you're out of luck because you're not going to get my money, you Bloody dickhead." I was really sick of this guy and like I said I'm late for class.

Next thing I felt was his fist connecting with my jaw.

"What the fuck?" I screamed looking up into Deidara's face. "Oh fuck!"

I took off bolting towards the forest near the back of the school Deidara close behind screaming about how much he loved me, why did I have to look into his eyes? Reaching the trees I quickly zigzagged between them in a hope to lose him quickly so I wouldn't miss all of my class. I always ran to the forest when I was being chased by my 'fans', the effects of my eyes always wore off after a while.

Deidara's cries grew fainter and fainter as I raced through the trees. I should have been watching where I was going instead of worrying about the person chasing me because the next thing I knew I was falling over something. I shut my eyes and got ready for the impact of the hard ground but, instead I landed on something softer. A groan of pain came from the ground below me, cracking open an eye I looked down to see… Sasuke?

"Dobe, get the fuck off me!" he growled death glaring me.

"OMG!" I cried and I leaped up off him. "I'm so sorry Sasuke! See I was being chased by Deidara, because he looked me in the eye and then I wasn't watching where I was going. And then …" I was just rambling now but I was so relieved Deidara was gone.

"Baka!" Sasuke growled still glaring dangerously at me. And then it hit me. I was looking Sasuke in the eyes and he wasn't falling in love with me. The fall must have jolted whatever it was that was wrong with my eyes.

Letting out a 'whoop' I jump on Sasuke again, hugging him. In my joy and laughter I didn't hear the leaves of the bush next to me rustle.

"Hey," I looked up to see Deidara stumble through the bushes. I jumped up smiling and looked Deidara in the eyes. "What's going o- OMG! I LOVE YOU! "

I screamed and dove out of the way as Deidara tried to grab me. A sharp pain in my wrist flared as I landed. Rolling over I held my arm to chest as I tried to fight off Deidara with the other. I could hear Sasuke sigh before he grabbed Deidara and hurled him into a close by tree effectively knocking him out. Looking down at me, Sasuke said nothing to me and just held out his hand. Hesitating slightly I grabbed his hand and he helped me stand up.

"Come Dobe let's get you to the Sick bay." I followed him in silence nursing my sore arm.

I bounced happily through the forest to the spot where Sasuke saved me a few weeks ago. After he took me to sick bay to bandage my wrist he took me to Ichiraku's and treated me to ramen. Ever since we have been meeting in the same place for lunch.

"Sorry I'm so late." I smiled as I sat down next to Sasuke and leaned against a tree. "There was a really long line at the bakery so it took forever!"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted his mouth full of rice. I smiled we had gotten really close these past few weeks. And he was the only person I could look in the eye; it was like he was immune to them.

I pulled out my Custard scroll and began to devour the Pastry while it was still warm. Sasuke and I were like best friends now, we still fought but it was all in good nature, we didn't really mean it anymore. Well not most of the time.

Sasuke sighed next to me and threw his arm over my shoulder. I laughed at the thought that ran through my head. Sasuke looked at me with an eyebrow raised as if to ask 'What's so funny?'

"Its just I'm so comfortable around you," I explained grinning at him. "I'm usually not this comfortable around anyone, especially guys. People touching me usually annoys the hell out of me but for some reason it's alright when you do."

Sasuke smirked and leant forward. He gave me one last look before swiping is tongue across my cheek. Leaning back Sasuke looked at my face trying to gouge my reaction. I felt my face heat up with the intensity of my blush.

"Sorry," Sasuke sighed. "You had some cream from your scroll on your face, But I see you didn't' like it so I'll just leave." His voice was almost a whisper now as he made to get up.

Finally my brain caught up with reality. "Sasuke stop!" He turned and looked at me. "I didn't hate it." I whispered looking down from his eyes. "Like I said you're the only one I've ever been comfortable with touching me."

Sasuke smirked. "So it's alright if I do this?" he whispered before pulling me in for a kiss. His lips felt like velvet against mine. A small moan escaped my throat. Sasuke wrapped his hand in my hair and pulled me closer, his other hand falling to my waist.

He tried to deepen the kiss with a flick across my bottom lip. I obediently opened my mouth and let his tongue explore. I grasped the front of his shirt to pull him closer, his tongue mapping out my gums and teeth. We broke apart for a few seconds to catch our breath before we were kissing again, our tongue's twisting together. Leaving my mouth he trailed kisses down my neck as I let out soft moans.

"Is this okay?" he smirked against my collar bone.

"yes." I moaned out breathing heavily.

"Good." Was the only answer I got before Sasuke was pulling my shirt off and moving down to my nipples. He nibbled on the left one as he pinched the right between his fingers. I let out a quiet hiss threading my fingers through his hair trying to pull his head closer.

"Come on Dobe," he whispered against my chest. "Your usually so loud what happened?"

Sasuke smirked one last time before pulling my nipple between his teeth. I let out a loud moan showing Sasuke I could be more vocal. Switching nipples He teased me for a few more minutes, me moaning loudly, before he was moving down again. He licked his way down to my abs tracing the muscles down to the top of my pants.

"Is this okay?" he asked again a playful look sparkling in his eyes.

"Yes," I breathed.

Sasuke smirked before he popped the button and pulled the zipper down with his teeth. Looking up at me again he nuzzled my hardened member through my underwear before he pulled those down with his teeth too.

I blushed as he eyed my dick; Sasuke looked up into my eyes as he leaned forward and took the head into his mouth. I moan at the heat, and the erotic display in front of me. Sasuke's lips around my dick, stretched wide taking in little by little, his eyes looking at me the whole time. I threw my head back in pleasure as Sasuke tongued the head. He had a mouth made by angels.

Sasuke bobbed his head up and down, never breaking eye contact, before he pulled off and blew cool air on my hot member. Smirking at my moan Sasuke planted a kiss on the head before going back to his teasing. He licked the underside up and down, stopping at the top to take in my length again. He ran his tongue along the slit and tip causing shivers to run down my spine.

Sasuke swallowed and my world started to fall apart. The pleasure was starting to win and I had no intention to stop it. Sasuke took more and more into his mouth until my length was half way down his throat. I was panting and groaning as he hummed, arching my back closing my eyes. Sasuke started to palm my balls and the world finally shattered. A loud scream erupted from me as I came in Sasuke's mouth. He swallowed and moved up to kiss me again, allowing me to taste myself on his lips.

Sasuke pulled back and smiled at me, before he started to fully remove my pants. I was feeling slightly nervous but I pulled off his shirt and pants too, wanting to be equally naked. When we were both clothe less I smiled and kissed him heatedly, moaning at the addictive flavour of Sasuke. He ran a hand down my back, making me mewl, before it rested on my ass, squeezing slightly. I climbed into his lap, straddling him. The raven grabbed his bag that lay nearby and searched through it, while I sucked on the junction between his shoulder and neck, before he pulled out some lube and condoms.

"Planning this?" I giggled against his neck.

"Hoping is the more accurate term," He smirked, putting some lube on his fingers and placing one at my entrance, circling it slightly. "Are you okay with this?"

"God yes!" I moaned pushing back against the finger, to clouded with lust to concentrate properly on what he was saying, just wanting him inside me now.

"As much as I like to be called that you can just call me Sasuke," He winked at me.

"Bastar-ah" He chose that moment to shove his finger inside me. It felt wonderful, It felt perfect, it felt … slightly uncomfortable. The finger wiggled around, massaging my insides. When it started to feel good Sasuke added another finger and then a third. He made scissoring movements with his fingers starching me for something bigger. When I became use to them I couldn't help but grind back on them wanting more.

Sasuke began feeling around my insides looking for something. I knew what he was looking for, because contrary to popular belief I wasn't really a dumb blonde … most of the time, he was looking for my prostate, which I knew he had found when sparks of pleasure ran up my spine. The smirk I had grown to love was back full force and Sasuke, being the sadist he is, began abusing it.

"Don't be such a jerk, Teme," I groaned, trying to glare at him through the pleasure.

"But it's what I do best," He smiled, but pulled his fingers out anyway. And even though I had asked for it I whined at the empty feeling that was left inside me. Sasuke leaned over again and picked up one of the condoms. Before he even had a chance to open it I grabbed it from his hand and did it myself.

Sasuke sent me a quizzical look, silently asking me what I was doing. "I'll do it," I whispered huskily and slid down his thighs. I gave Sasuke one last smirk before putting the tip of the condom in my mouth and put the ring over the head of his dick. Sasuke Gasped and I smiled around his member before sliding my mouth down and over the raven's shaft. When my lips were on the base I checked with my hand to make sure the condom was secure and gave a hum causing the older boy to trow his head back and grab my hair. I bobbed my head up and down a few times before pulling off and climbing back into Sasuke's lap grinding our shafts together.

"Stop or I'll cum," The raven groaned in my ear holding my hips still.

"Don't!" I whispered. "Not until you're inside me!"

Sasuke grabbed his dick and placed it at my entrance. "There's still time to back out." He looked in my eyes. "You better say it now because once I'm inside that hot little ass of yours I'm not going to be able to stop."

"Just shut up and screw me already!" I snapped, pushing back so the head of his cock slipped inside me slightly.

Sasuke moaned and snapped his hips forward, shoving his cock inside me completely. I moaned loudly, his cock was stretching me just enough to hurt slightly but not enough to cause pain. The pace started slow. Sasuke thrusts were gentle and unhurried, relishing each second. After a few minutes the thrusts sped up and the raven's dick brushed against my prostate making pleasure run up my back.

The feel of his cock pulsing inside me made me shiver in pleasure. The way he moved, plunging deep inside, always hitting my prostate dead on, it was driving me wild. I grabbed his shoulders and started moving myself with his thrusts.

I fought down the familiar twisting in my stomach, trying to draw this out as much as I could, but after a few more minutes I just couldn't hold back any longer and came with a shout all over mine and Sasuke's stomachs.

The clenching of my walls must have thrown Sasuke over the edge because the next thing I know, his dick was throbbing and he lets out the loudest moan yet. We ride out our orgasms together before collapsing. Sasuke pulled out of me, making me groan at the loss, and pulled the condom and tied it at the end before chucking it out of the way.

I leaned up to give him a kiss when the bushed started to rustle behind us.

"Sasuke where are you?" I turned to see a disgruntled Lee come into the small clearing. "There you are you know as a prefect you shouldn't skip-"The bushy browed young man stopped mid-sentence and his eyes widened at the site of us. My brain seemed to catch up with the moment at the same time as Lee's because we both started talking at once.

"I CAN EXPLAIN."

"WHAT THE HELL?"

We both paused waiting for the other to talk first when Sasuke faceplamed. "Lee leave I'm trying to enjoy this moment with my boyfriend." But Lee stood there staring at the raven as though he had two heads. I could almost hear the cogs turning inside his head when something clicked.

"AH! What a glorious day this is! Your youthful selves have found one another! How delightful! I shall have to spread the word!" Before I could stop him he had run off to tell everyone.

I groaned and banged my head against Sasuke's shoulder. I could feel him chuckle beneath me and his hands lifted my head up so we were face to face. The raven gave me a soft smile before Leaning forward and passionately kissing me, making me melt in his arms.

"Come on, let's get dressed, we don't want to miss another class do we?" he said as we broke away. I nodded and stood to gather my clothes.

We got dressed in silence and gathered all our stuff together. Sasuke grabbed my hand, making me look at him. "Let's go and face the music."

* * *

The next few days were terrible! The glares I got from the entire female student body made me wonder if it was worth it, but what surprised me the most were the glares SASUKE got from the MALE student body. I hadn't known I was that popular.

And the gossip! It was like we had just discovered a cure for cancer or something! It was all everyone was talking about! Even the teachers could be found whispering it to each other.

But I must say it was so worth it! Sasuke was mine and that's all that mattered. Besides it was High school! New news would be on everyone's tongue in a week or two.

I smiled up at Sasuke who was looking at me as I reflected on the last week. He had his eyebrow raised asking me in his silent way what I was think about, I just smiled and gave him a quick kiss before snuggling into his chest. Oh yeah! So worth it!

**Hey guys if there are any mistakes or anything like that please tell me!**

**Thanks **


End file.
